


Inheritance

by Titti



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-07-30
Updated: 2003-07-30
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Severus becomes attached to his adopted son, but the natural father has other ideas.





	Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> Part of the Severus Snape Fuh-Q Fest Scenario 16: Snape receives a child.  
> *Ingeni Abrogo* means suppression of power.

Severus had always been a light sleeper. He didn't trust people enough to surrender completely in Morpheus' arms. For this reason, when the first knock arrived, Severus woke up immediately.

The Potions master wasn't happy. If someone was disturbing him in the middle of the night, there was a problem. It was as simple as that. However, being interrupted on the first night of the school year was not a common event and Severus was apprehensive to see what major catastrophe might have struck so early. He didn't think even Potter could get in trouble so quickly.

He opened the door, scowling preemptively at whomever was interrupting his sleep. His expression darkened when there was no one at the door. The hallway was dark. The flicker of the torches on the walls created a game of chiaroscuro. Severus tried to find out who had disturbed him, but to no avail. It must have been Peeves. One of these days, he would find a way to get rid of the damned Poltergeist.

He was ready to return to his bed when a noise drew his attention. It couldn't be…But it was. There were two grey blankets with the Hogwarts emblem. The blankets were folded into a tiny nest, covering a now loudly crying baby.

Severus was shocked; someone had left a newborn in front of his door. The person must have been insane. Who in their right mind would leave a child with him? He had spent the past fourteen years trying to scare them to death.

Sighing resignedly, Severus crouched down and picked up the child. Severus's mind began to work. He, or Severus assumed 'it' was a 'he', had ash blond hair and the blue eyes characteristic of all newborns. There would be no way to identify the parents unless they tried every combination of every student in the school. 

The crying reminded Severus that there were more pressing things that finding the culprit. He could kill the two people involved later. For now, he needed to shut this kid up. "Morry!"

His personal house-elf appeared. Severus was not one to rely on the school house-elves. They would probably report to Albus his every move.

"Master called."

"Yes, Master called," he answered impatiently. "I need to…silence him."

"Baby be probably hungry." The house-elf disappeared and appeared again with a baby bottle. Severus looked on surprised. Where did Morry get that? Oh well, as long as it took care of the baby.

The house-elf took the child and began to feed him. "Morry do this for Master Severus when he be little."

Severus made a face. He really didn't need to know that his parents couldn't be bothered with him. Then again, why would anyone want to be stuck with such insignificant and demanding thing was beyond him.

"Baby need diapers," Morry noted as he felt the wet blankets.

"And would Morry know where to find diapers?" Severus asked sarcastically.

The house-elf handed the baby and the bottle. "Hold him. Morry get diapers." Before Severus could complain the house-elf disappeared again.

"Burp the baby or baby get belly ache and baby cry more," the house-elf ordered as he appeared again. Snape was his master, but a baby needed protection.

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And how would I do that?"

Morry made a cloth appear on Severus's shoulder. "Put baby upright, hold neck. He burp alone."

That made sense in a way, but why did he have to hold the child's neck. As he followed Morry's directions, Severus realised that the baby couldn't hold his head. He cursed inwardly once more. This baby was better off without his parents because they were obviously mad if they thought that Severus could take care of an infant.

"See, baby burp. Put diaper now." Morry efficiently took the blankets off. "Master, there be letter here."

Severus grabbed the letter and ignored the house-elf and the child. He scanned the letter. He couldn't recognise the handwriting, but there were ways to make it impossible to detect. He hadn't thought any of his students were capable of doing that. He had been wrong.

Severus finally focused on the words. This couldn't be. Someone was giving him legal custody of the child. It was time to wake Albus up and let him take over this mess.

* * *

"How can you suggest that?" Severus asked again, his anger mounting with each passing minute.

"Severus, I'm not suggesting anything. I'm merely point out that the parent of this child knows and understands our laws. He drafted a letter that gives _you_ legal custody. If you refuse, by law, the child would be put in an orphanage."

Severus sighed and sat dejectedly. "I don't want him to go to an orphanage, but I know nothing of newborns. I don't even like them."

Albus chuckled. "You don't like them even when they are grown up." Severus glared at the Headmaster, but he was ignored. "Do you have any idea whose child he might be?"

"Must be Potter's," Severus muttered. 

Albus laughed. "As much as you like to think that everything is Harry's fault, I highly doubt it. The letter says that the baby was born on August 2nd, 1996, meaning that he was conceived around November or December of last year. Between us and the Order, we would have noticed. No, Harry barely managed a few encounters with Miss Chang."

"Whoever wrote that letter is quite knowledgeable of our laws and tradition, not to mention of a few not-so-common spells that prevent me to see the handwriting." Severus locked eyes with the Headmaster. Everything pointed out to a pureblood, probably a Slytherin. Another thought occurred to him. "What about the Dark Lord?"

Dumbledore waved a hand. "Tell him that the other choice was to send the child to an orphanage. You decided that it was more beneficial to educate a young wizard according to his beliefs."

Severus snorted. "He is egotistical enough to believe it."

Dumbledore neared the infant who was currently sleeping in a chair that had been transfigured into a crib. "What are you going to name him?"

Not so strangely, the letter hadn't given any names to prevent identifying the parents. Severus thought about the question and then answered, "Augustus Snape."

Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome to Hogwarts, Augustus."

* * *

'Welcome to Hogwarts' Albus had said. Damn the man for being so cheerful. Severus wanted to kill all gods above for giving him a child. The brat didn't do anything but cry, eat and shit. People had to be insane if they voluntarily decided to have a child.

Then again, his colleagues had proved that people lost their senses when there was a child around. Even Minerva had smiled and cooed; a fact that Severus found vaguely terrifying. 

The fact that everyone spoke in high-pitched voices was another annoying circumstance when the child was around. As a result, Severus made a point to speak in his normal voice. The brat didn't seem fazed; in fact, he giggled and purred when Severus spoke to him.

The brat began to grow on Severus. In fact, the Potions master was looking forward to buy Christmas presents for a being that was incapable of any intelligent thought. Quite illogical on his part, but Severus couldn't help it.

On Christmas day, Severus and Augustus opened their presents with the rest of the staff in the teachers' lounge.

"Look, he can sit by himself," Sprout had proclaimed loudly, clapping her hands.

The 'aws' and 'ahs' were echoed by the other teachers. Severus silenced them with his glare, before saying, "I believe _my_ son can do more than that." 

In that moment, 'the brat' became his son. A child, a being with needs and abilities, not just a thing to feed.

Life became much easier for Severus and Augustus. There were problems, but with good organisation, a lot of reading and Morry's help, father and son adjusted to their new lives.

Severus couldn't believe life could get any better, but it did. In May of 1998, Potter killed Voldemort for a second and final time. Severus was finally free to do as he pleased. 

At the end of the school year, Severus returned home to spend the summer holidays. He smiled as he entered his home for the first time since Voldemort's return. With Voldemort dead and Potter and his friends out of Hogwarts, his life was definitely looking more attractively.

Augustus, now almost two years old, and Severus used the next few weeks to getting accustomed to life outside of Hogwarts. Things needed to be rearranged so that Augustus wouldn't touch them. One never knew when something would bite a person's hand off in the Snape house.

Father and son were slowly getting into a routine that didn't involve nightly meetings, detentions to supervise, classes to teach and blackmailing his fellow teachers into babysitting when he was not available. They enjoyed the new found peace; neither was ready for their first visitor.

* * *

Severus frowned when he saw the blond boy enter his sitting room. A Malfoy was never a good thing. "Mr. Malfoy, I would have assumed that now that you've completed your schooling, you'd be eager not to see me."

"We need to talk." Draco's eyes went to the boy who was playing with magical blocks on the rug. Severus instinctively reverted to his spying days, ready for the attack that was to come.

"Morry…" Severus waited for his house-elf to appear. "Please take Augustus to his room. I will be there as soon as Mr. Malfoy leaves to feed him." Severus's eyes never left the blond. He wasn't so stupid as to trust a Malfoy, any Malfoy.

Draco waited until the boy had left the room. "I've come to take my son back. He is my firstborn and the Malfoy heir."

Severus snorted. No point in showing Malfoy that he was horrified to think that he could lose his child. "I should have known. That letter was too precise in its language to be someone else's." Severus calmly sat. "However, since you drafted the letter, you should know that after a year, I was entitled to apply for adoption. I have done so. Legally, he is Augustus Snape, my heir, not yours."

Draco smirked. "Yes, that would apply under normal circumstances, but I was subjugated by my evil father. I was strong enough to help Dumbledore, but I could not protect my child, a child I created with a half-blood. I believe the Ministry might be more lenient under the circumstances."

Severus got up and approached threateningly. "You changed sides because you knew that Voldemort was losing. It was only done in your self-interest. Now, get out of my house and stay away from my son."

"I'm leaving, for now, but this isn't over. I will have my son back." 

As Malfoy left, Severus sat tiredly. When he thought that everything was over, he needed to get ready for another battle.

* * *

Severus sighed when Morry informed him that yet another Malfoy wished to see him. With Augustus in his arms, Severus went to find Narcissa. "Good morning, Narcissa."

"Good morning, Severus." She smiled brightly and approached him. "This must be your beautiful son." 

"You know very well who he is," he replied, holding the child a little bit closer. "Say 'hello', Augustus."

" 'lo." He squirmed, trying to get closer to the shiny necklace that just begged to be put into his mouth.

"No, we don't grab people's jewellery," Severus warned the child.

"Shiny," Augustus pointed out.

"Yes, it is shiny, but you're still not to grab it. Understood?"

"Yes, dada," the baby answered not too happily.

"We were going to the garden, Narcissa. Would you care to sit with us?" Severus might want to kick the woman out, but his manner prevailed.

"I would love to, Severus. It will give us a chance to talk…" She looked at the man, trying to gauge his reaction. She didn't have to wonder as Severus tensed. "I'm not trying to take him away," she added softly, patting the child's head.

Severus nodded. "As long as we are clear on that."

They sat around, drinking tea. Augustus was running around the garden, Morry always close enough to prevent any major accidents. 

"Shouldn't he…" Narcissa winced as the child fell and scratched his knees.

Severus sighed. She was already judging his parental style. "I'm not going to lock him into a house, Narcissa. He needs to explore and discover the world. A few scratches won't hurt him."

She nodded thoughtfully. "Draco was never allowed outside the manor. Lucius didn't want to endanger him."

"And look how well he turned out," he snapped back. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't criticise your son, however Lucius always thought about Lucius."

"Not always, if he had, he wouldn't be dead now." She paused. "I have to agree with you. Lucius was never the best father, even if he loved Draco with all his might. I was never strong enough to fight him; I should have been," she added regretfully.

Severus turned to look at her. "Why are you here, Narcissa? I doubt that you are here for tea?"

"I…Draco wants to go to the Ministry to regain custody of Augustus. I wanted…I needed to see what kind of father you are, if you were like Lucius…You're not, I can see that now. Augustus is such a happy boy; Draco never laughed like he does."

Severus's eyes narrowed. This woman could be great help, but she was still a Black married to a Malfoy, not someone to underestimate. "And now that you know, does it make a difference?"

"I believe it does. I don't want my grandson to become a spectacle for the wizarding world, nor do I want to see him unhappy." Narcissa sighed. "However, you can't take away from him the knowledge of whom he is. He is a Malfoy, if not by name, then by blood."

"That is not something to be really proud of, at the moment," he noted.

"Agreed, but he should know his family. What will you tell him when he asks about his biological family? That you prevented them to see him?" Narcissa covered Severus's hand with hers. "Let us see him, be part of his life. You're strong enough to oppose Draco, if need be. Please, do this and I'll convince Draco to drop his legal battle."

Severus pondered the idea. He really didn't want to be responsible for cutting off Augustus from his natural family, even if they were the Malfoys and he hated to have his private life exposed by the Ministry. "If you can convince Draco, which I doubt, I will allow you to see Augustus, but I decide when and where."

Narcissa beamed. "That is great, and Draco isn't so bad."

Severus snorted. "Draco is turning into Lucius. Your husband would be proud of him."

Narcissa patted his hand once more. "Draco is young. Now that Lucius is dead…"

Severus hoped that she was right.

* * *

The next evening Draco arrived with bags full of toys and sweets. "Hello, Professor."

"I thought I would decide when you were to visit," Severus answered annoyed. Had he really believed that? After seven years, he should know that Draco always did what he wanted.

"Yes, well…" Draco looked down for a moment, then he smiled. "I bought a few things and couldn't wait to show them to Augustus. Nice name, by the way. I would have hated a common name, you know one the Weasleys would use. Hello, Augustus," he said as he saw the boy walk closer. "Look what I got for you." He sat on the floor and began to show all the toys he had purchased.

Draco actually played with the boy for close to twenty minutes and Severus had to smile. "Did you buy them for Augustus or you?" He asked, amused.

Draco blushed. He had forgotten that the Potions master was even in the room. He stood up and smoothed his robe. "I wanted him to have a few toys."

"I give him what he needs," Severus answered coldly.

"I didn't mean to imply anything by it," Draco said angrily. "I wanted to give him something, or you have a problem with that?"

Severus breathed deeply, trying to remember that Draco was in many ways still a child. "This will not be easy, Draco. I'm a very independent man and I am used to taking care of Augustus by myself. I didn't mean to imply that you shouldn't bring him gifts, however, I wish that you would consult with me before giving him presents."

"I don't have to ask your permission to buy toys," Draco continued arrogantly.

"No, you have to ask me to give them to _my_ son. I suggest you mind your manners if you want to continue visiting." Severus crossed his arms and glared in his best professor manner.

Draco was ready to explode. Who did the man think he was? Draco was the father. This child was his, and he would make the appropriate decisions. "I don't have to ask you anything. I know what's best for him."

Severus raised an eyebrow. "And just how have you acquired such knowledge? Unless you count the fact that you are more spoiled than Augustus as knowledge." He quickly looked at his son. "Augustus, enough! You already had three chocolate frogs."

"What? He can't even have chocolate? Sweets never killed anyone," Draco snapped back.

Severus smiled evilly. Maybe it was time to show Draco just how evil children combined with chocolate could be. "Since you have everything under control, I will go visit your mother for a while. I'm sure you can take care of Augustus. His bedtime is in one hour. Morry can show you where his pyjamas are."

Draco frowned as the Potions master left the house. This was strange. Severus was surely up to something. Why would he give in so easily? He shook his head. He was being paranoid. Taking care of his son would be child's play and he would show Severus.

* * *

"Severus, what are you doing here? Did something happen?" Narcissa asked, worried.

"No," Severus replied calmly. "Draco decided that feeding chocolate to a child is the Malfoy thing to do and I have thought that he should deal with a child on a sugar high and cranky because he needs rest."

Narcissa grinned. "That is a terribly wicked thing to do."

Severus smirked. "Why, thank you." He sat and proceeded to spend the next three hours at Malfoy manor.

* * *

"You knew this would happen," Draco yelled over Augustus's crying. "He's been doing this for hours. I can't take it anymore."

"Oh my, he does seem a little crabby," Severus said innocently. "I wonder what could have made him so irritable." He took his son from Draco. "You must be tired, Precious."

"No tired, wanna play," Augustus screamed between a sob and a yawn. 

"I think not, Augustus." Severus turned to Draco. "Come with me." He walked through the house until they reached Augustus's room. "Draw a bath with warm water. There is a relaxing lotion in the bathroom. Pour a few drops in the water."

Draco obeyed without questioning. He would do anything to make the brat stop crying. Merlin, no one had told him that a child could be so loud. He leaned against the cold tiles as Severus put the child in the water. There was a small smile on the Potions master's face. Something very rare.

"You had fun with Draco? I wager you did before you got tired." Severus's voice was calm and deep.

Augustus looked at his father. "Tired."

"I know you are. After your bath, Draco will read you a story and you can play some more tomorrow." Severus poured some water over the boy's hair.

"Can't sleep. My belly aches." Augustus sulked and looked at Draco, misery showing in the boy's face.

"I'm sorry…" Draco couldn't believe that he was apologising for giving Augustus chocolate.

"Morry, I need the potion for stomach aches." Severus didn't even look around for the house-elf. Morry simply knew what needed to be done. 

"Potion's yacky."

"The potion will stop the pain and then you'll be able to sleep," Draco answered reasonably.

"Potion's yacky," Augustus replied stubbornly.

Severus curled a lip. There was no way that they could reason with the boy when he was feeling like this. "I promise you that the potion doesn't taste too badly." He reached for the phial that Morry had brought him. "Draco is going to drink a little to show you."

Draco's eyes snapped wide open. "You want me to drink…that?"

"Well, you are the cause for his stomach ache; you should be the cause for the cure." He pushed the phial in front of his former student. Of course, this wouldn't convince Augustus, but Severus couldn't pass up the chance to make Draco suffer just a little more. "Drink!"

Draco swallowed as little as he could, trying to stop his disgust at the taste to show. He faked unsuccessfully a smile. "See, it's good."

"No! It's yacky."

"Enough!" Severus took the phial and brought it to Augustus's lips. "You will drink this."

The boy stared at his father, his bottom lip stuck out and began to tremble.

"Maybe, you should…"

"Shut up, Draco. Augustus, drink. Now." He sighed as the boy drank the serum. "Now, let's get ready for bed." Severus pulled the child out of the tub and dried him with a thick towel. He carried Augustus into the room. "Come here, I'll show how to put his diaper on."

Draco made a face.

"Oh for Merlin's sake, it's clean. What will you do when it isn't?" Severus accioed the diaper and quickly dressed the boy.

"You do that? Why don't you use a house-elf?" Draco asked half-curious and half-disgusted at the idea of changing a dirty diaper.

Severus picked up the child from the changing table and laid him in his crib. "Because he is _my_ son, _my_ responsibility. When you have a child you put his needs before yours. Do you think you're ready for that?"

Draco's grey eyes focused on the boy. "I don't know. I truly don't."

Severus was shocked to hear an honest answer. He put a hand on Draco's shoulder. "Sit down, and read to him for a while." Severus turned out the lights, leaving Draco to read with the feeble light of his wand.

* * *

"He's asleep," Draco said as he entered the sitting room. He slumped down in a very un-Malfoy manner.

"You should learn to listen to others. Not everything is said to annoy you." Severus kept his eyes on the book while he spoke. However, he was observing Draco from the corner of his eyes.

"It's chocolate…I mean how much damage could it do?" Draco asked with a pout.

Severus chuckled. "As you have experienced, it can be quite damaging in excessive quantities."

"I've learned my lesson. No more sweets unless you approve."

Severus raised an eyebrow.

"I might be stubborn, but I'm not stupid. You know more about parenting than I do."

Severus nodded. This was more than he had expected from Draco. Maybe, he wasn't as bad as Lucius was.

* * *

Days stretched into weeks and Draco spent more and more time with Augustus and Severus. Not everything went well. There were daily arguments about what the boy should be allowed to do or not do. However, Augustus was happy to have Draco and Narcissa around, and Severus wouldn't take that away from him.

Augustus seemed to be fascinated with the Malfoy mansion and with Draco, who spent an enormous amount of time playing with Augustus. If he were honest, Severus would admit that he enjoyed spending time Draco. The young man was witty and sarcastic without being overly cruel. His political commentaries were quiet entertaining. As a result, it had become a habit to spend their afternoons at Malfoy manor. 

"Thank you," Narcissa said out of the blue as they sat in the garden.

"Whatever for?" Severus asked surprised.

"For this, for Augustus, for giving me back a family and a son. Draco has changed in the past few weeks." Narcissa smiled. She had never wanted her son to turn into her husband, no matter how much she had loved Lucius in the past.

"Yes, he has. I believe there might still be hope for him," he noted with a smirk. Inwardly, he noted that he had been wrong in his judgement. Without the need to impress his father, Draco was showing a sweet innocence mixed with his Malfoy savoire faire that made him much more interesting than his father had ever been.

"What an optimist-" The pop of apparating interrupted her.

"Master, master, baby Augustus be hurt, come quickly." Morry tugged on Severus's robes needlessly since the Potions master was already up and ready to follow. 

"Where is he?"

"Hallway, east wing, second floor." 

Severus apparated away before Morry could say anything else. When he appeared in the hallway, he found Augustus on the floor, crying and screaming. Draco was standing, frozen, his eyes fixed on the boy. He felt Narcissa apparate, but didn't pay attention.

"What happened?" Severus asked as he ran his wand over his son.

"I don't know. We were playing…I don't know…I don't know…" Draco was panicking. He couldn't be responsible for this boy. He had no idea what do. He just wanted to run away, but his feet were glued to the floor.

Narcissa took her son in her arms. "Draco, calm down. We need to know what he drank or touched."

"He…he was hiding… under that table."

Narcissa didn't wait for more. She knelt and ran her wand under the table that was set against the wall. "Damn you, Lucius."

"Too late for that," Severus replied. "What is it?"

"Blood curse and _furnunculus_ combined. You need-"

"I know what to do," Severus snapped back angrily, as he broke the curses that were causing his son's blood to boil in his veins. "Lucius, you're a fucking bastard," he muttered as he took Augustus in his arms. "Shush, it's all right now. It's over." He petted the boy's back until the crying became sobs, and then turned into mere whimpers.

"I'm so sorry, Severus. I thought…I went through the entire house. I didn't think there were any more traps." Narcissa closed her arms around the boy, soothing Severus as well as her grandchild.

Severus closed his eyes to regain some control over his feelings. "We shall have to search again, won't we?" he finally said.

"Yes, of course. Why don't you take him to Draco's old room? I'm sure he needs some quiet." Narcissa petted Augustus's hair but kept looking at Severus. Now that the danger had passed, Severus was more upset than the boy. Severus needed the quiet as much as his son and she had to see to her own son.

"I believe you're right." Severus walked briskly toward the room, keeping his son close to him.

* * *

Severus entered the library with mixed feelings. This was the room that Lucius adored, his sacred space, where no one was allowed without explicit invitation. Severus hated it because it belonged to Lucius, but he was thrilled to desecrate the room now that Lucius was dead.

"Your mother said that you wouldn't talk to her?" he asked as he neared Draco. 

At the moment, Draco looked so much like his father, sitting in the large leather chair, watching the fire, a snifter in his hand. However, there was a fragility in his eyes that Severus had never seen in Lucius's, a fragility that made Severus want to comfort his former student.

Draco didn't reply, but kept staring into the flames. What could he tell his mother? Or Severus, for that matter? That he was a failure as a father? That he had wanted Augustus because he was his heir, never caring for his son's feelings? That in the end, he was worse than his own father?

Severus sat calmly on the other chair. A small, round table separated the two. "Are you being purposely daft or is there a reason to your madness?"

"You were right," Draco said coldly before sipping his brandy.

"I'm right about many things. Would you care to be more specific?" Severus shivered at the coldness Draco was radiating, but he truly wasn't in the mood to decipher Draco's behaviour. He was tired. Augustus had clinched on him for hours before falling asleep, hopefully for the remainder of the night. Fear and anger were still cursing through his body. He didn't need another Malfoy to turn his life upside down.

Severus snorted at the thought. Who was he kidding? The Malfoys had always impacted his life. Lucius with his charm, pulling Severus toward Voldemort and the mark. Draco with his innocent smile as he entered Hogwarts, making Severus want to protect him. Augustus with his love and needs, teaching Severus to live again.

"Take Augustus with you. I won't interfere any longer." Draco refused to look at the other man. He didn't want to see the satisfied smirk that was surely on Severus's face.

Severus frowned. He had not expected this. Now that he liked Draco, the young man was reverting to his old selfish self. Severus was angry on his son's behalf. He turned and glared at the other wizard. "You can't waltz in and out of Augustus's life. He has learned to care for you and now you decide to run away. You're a coward, worse than your father."

"I know," Draco replied placidly.

"You know? What kind of answer is that? Don't you want to be with your son? Don't you want to see him grow up?" The _your_ slipped out before Severus could censor it, but in the past month Augustus had become _their_ son, a child with two parents.

"He will be better off without me. I can do nothing for him. I failed him when he needed me just like I failed his mother," Draco said emotionlessly.

Severus's tirade was stopped by those words. They had never discussed the mother. He had no idea who and where she was. This was the first clue to her identity. "Draco, what happened to her?"

Draco flinched when he heard the soft tone. He would have preferred anger; he had not been ready for this gentler Severus Snape. "She…" he licked his lips, the words stuck in his throat. "I let her die."

"Tell me what happened; I will not judge you." Talking was all he had done when he had returned to Hogwarts with a mark on his arms. He had talked for days before anger and guilt were channelled toward destroying Voldemort. Maybe he could help Draco deal with his guilt.

Draco began to pace. "It started on my fifth year. We were sitting around and talking in the Slytherin common room. I said that I could have anyone in the school. Blaise laughed at me. I told him to put his money where his mouth was. He bet that I couldn't bed a woman of his choosing. He picked Emille Chiltern."

"She was a Ravenclaw, seventh year at that time." And very good at potions, which was not the only reason Severus remembered her. "I remember she spent the last four months taking private lessons. Only Albus and Filius could see her. We were told she was ill."

Draco snorted. "Getting pregnant by a Malfoy is obviously an illness. Not that I noticed that she wasn't around. I won the bet; that was the important thing. I didn't know she was pregnant," he added as an afterthought. It didn't seem so important any more.

Severus kept staring at the other wizard. Draco was pacing like a caged animal and it convinced Severus that the story would get much worse. "When did you find out?"

"On August 27, 1996." Draco waited to see the reaction from the Potions master. He could see realisation behind the dark eyes. "She arrived, blood all over her, clutching Augustus to her breasts." Draco sipped on the brandy again, more to calm himself than from desire to taste the liquor. "She told me that the Death Eaters had killed her parents."

"Her mother was a Muggle and they were working with Albus against Voldemort," Severus put in.

"That's what she told me. She was injured, but managed to apparate with Augustus. She told me he was my son and she needed a place to stay." Draco shook his head. "I laughed at her. Could she prove that he was mine? I had no place for a half-blood and her bastard in my house."

Severus didn't say anything. He promised not to judge and he had done worse things in his life than what Draco had done.

"Well, I wasn't a total ogre. I heard about the Shrieking Shack and I told her to hide there and I would go to her as soon as possible. Of course, I waited until after the Feast. When I went there…" Draco closed his eyes. He still remembered what he found. Emille lying on the ground, blue and rigid, the smell of death permeating the room, the baby screaming from hunger. He laughed, almost hysterical thinking about that night. "Of course, Father's training helped me. I did a quick paternity test, decided that I couldn't keep the baby, but I needed to protect him. With my dislike for women, it's unlikely that I'll ever have another child."

Severus smiled at the candour. "I must agree with your taste."

Draco mirrored the smile for a moment before continuing his story. "I took the baby to Hogwarts, put a silencing charm so that people wouldn't hear him. I found a book and copied the custody letter, and I delivered him to you. I lifted the charm when you opened the room and left, knowing that you would protect him."

"Why me?" There was so much more to say, but it came out naturally.

Draco stared into those penetrating dark eyes and he wanted nothing more to tell the entire truth. "Father didn't trust you, but I knew you would find a way to survive no matter who won. I've observed you long enough to know that you would protect him. I hoped that you would love him like I..." I wanted you to love me. No matter how much he wanted to say the words, they wouldn't come out. 

"I do love him, Draco. I…" Severus thought better than to say too much. Draco could always change his mind about Augustus and it wasn't smart to give him any information that could be used to take the child away. "We looked for Emille, but her body was never found."

Draco shrugged. "I wrote Father. Told him about finding the body while going there for a rendez vous. I suggested that she might have evidence leading to the Death Eaters. I don't know what happened afterwards. I never cared enough to find out." Draco sighed. "Now you know everything; you know what kind of person I am."

"You were young. What you did was…" Immoral, cold, cruel? Severus settled for the most important thing. "…the only thing you could do to save your son. Anything else might have put all of you in danger."

"Instead I'm alive and I've given my son off." Draco threw the glass against the fireplace. "And today…fuck…I froze. He would have died if you and Mother hadn't taken over."

Severus grabbed Draco by his shoulders, and shook him. "The only reason we were so quick is because we have done and seen much worse. If you think you have a corner on evil, then you don't know what evil is."

Draco closed his eyes. He had never told this story to anyone, not even his mother and now…He felt…Merlin, no, he wasn't going to cry in front of Severus. He felt a hand touch his cheek gently. He squeezed his eyes before focusing on the other man. "Fuck me…please…fuck me hard."

Severus stepped back. This was another game, it always was with the Slytherins. "You want me to bend you over a desk, flip your robe over your shoulders and fuck you until you bleed."

"Yeah…" Draco whispered.

"You want me to hurt you, to punish you…" Severus saw hope in Draco's eyes. He snorted. "I thought you were like your father, but I was wrong. You're feeling guilty, but you shouldn't, and I will not punish you for saving Augustus, for giving me a son. Thank you, thank you for giving me the best thing that ever happened in my life."

Severus cupped Draco's face gently and kissed him for an instant, but Draco didn't want to let go. He locked his fingers behind Severus's neck and pressed closer. "Please…" he whispered before kissing back.

Draco groaned as he felt Severus's strong arms close around him. He played with Severus' bottom lips, wanting to taste as much as possible of the other man. If this were his only chance, he would take as much as he could, because in the end he was still a Malfoy.

Severus knew that this was wrong. He didn't claim to love the boy, or at least he never thought about it. Yes, he'd come to care for him, even like him. This latest confession only furthered his suspicion that he liked the man Draco was becoming, but was this enough? Draco had just bared his soul to him, would it be fair to take advantage when he was so vulnerable.

Draco kept kissing him, breaking only to breath before starting again. God, Severus missed this connection, the sheer pleasure of touch and warmth, but his conscience wouldn't let him continue.

"Draco…stop…" Severus tried to push him away, but Draco was holding him tight. "What do you want, Draco?"

"Just this, one night, I'm not asking for more. I won't bother you in the future." He sounded so pathetic, but he didn't care.

"I…I can't promise you more. I care for you, but…"

"That's enough." At least for now, Draco mentally added.

Severus smiled, guessing what Draco was thinking. The boy was spoiled, but that was part of his charm. Before he could say more, Draco resumed the kissing, clutching at his robe like it would hurt to separate.

"Not here. Your bedroom?" Severus whispered into Draco's ear. He waited for the words to sink in.

Draco didn't want to stop, didn't want to give Severus the chance to change his mind. And at the moment, he didn't really care why Severus was doing it, he just wanted to have sex with the Potions master. "All right," Draco finally said. 

Draco walked as quickly as possible without running. He was happy to see that Severus was still following him. He was happier when they reached his bedchamber and Severus pushed him against a wall, kissing him like their lives depended on it.

Severus opened Draco's robe, so glad to find that, like him, Draco wore no Muggle clothes underneath it. He slowly pushed the robe off Draco's shoulders, savouring this moment. "You're breathtaking," Severus said as his fingers trailer over pale skin.

Severus kept eye contact as he leaned forward, closing them only when he got close, so close that he could smell the expensive aftershave and sweat, so close until his lips fastened on Draco's neck.

Draco threw his head back, giving Severus more room. He whimpered as he relished the feeling of being marked. His hips began to push into air, hoping to find friction against the other man's body.

Severus ignored Draco's silent request. He moved lower. He worried a nipple with his lips and tongue. As the nub hardened, he scraped it with his teeth, loving the sounds Draco was emitting. 

Severus felt Draco tense as his nipple became too sensitive. Severus gave a last lick before paying the same attention to the other side. Severus wanted his lover to enjoy this. He couldn't promise Draco a future, but he would make certain that Draco enjoyed the present.

Severus pulled back and watched Draco. The young man had his eyes closed, his head rested against the wall behind him, his body was flushed and his nipples stood erect and red. Draco was sinful perfection.

Severus knelt in front of Draco and began licking his navel, fucking it, giving Draco a taste of what was to come, but ignoring the clothed cock that was nudging his chin.

Draco fisted Severus's hair. He needed an anchor or he would shatter under this tender assault. He wanted…and he couldn't even say what he wanted at the moment. 

Merlin, Severus never wanted to stop, but his body didn't agree with him. His knees were starting to hurt on the cold stone floor and he didn't want to rush this. "Bed, now."

Draco groaned. "I'm too hard to walk to the bed."

Severus chuckled. He closed his arms around Draco. "We're wizards. We can apparate."

"Salazar, yes, best thing I learned," Draco remarked as he apparated on the bed.

"Oh, there are better things," Severus replied enigmatically.

"Like what?" Draco asked seductively. 

Severus reached for his wand and cast a spell. His clothes and Draco's underpants disappeared and reappeared neatly folded on a chair. "And it gets better," he promised darkly before casting another spell.

Severus pushed two fingers in the magically lubricated channel. "Like this?" he asked as his fingers brushed against Draco's prostate.

"Sweet Morgana, don't fucking stop," Draco panted.

"No? Are you sure?" Severus asked teasingly as he rubbed his erection against Draco's thigh.

"Yes…no…" Draco propped himself on his elbows and looked into Severus's eyes. "Fuck me…I…need you." Words he'd never said to anyone, words he would probably never say again, but Severus reached a part of him that Lucius had done his best to destroy.

Severus looked back, unable to find the right words. He could see Draco's need in his eyes. This wasn't about release. It was about forgiveness, love, and acceptance. He kept his eyes on his lover and slowly began to penetrate Draco.

Draco wrapped his legs around Severus's waist and his hands closed around Severus's arms. He pulled Severus toward him, enjoying the warmth of Severus's body, loving the feel of the older man.

"Don't…" Stop, disappoint me, reject me, leave me. Nothing seemed appropriate and Draco stayed quiet, staring into Severus's eyes, hoping to see the same feelings reflected in those black irises. But Severus was too trained to hide his emotions and Draco felt a tang of sadness when he realised that this was probably a one-time thing. 

Severus saw the boy tense. He wasn't sure what was going through Draco's mind, but there would be time to reassure him. For now, he wanted to love this handsome man. "Touch yourself. I want to see you come for me," Severus whispered in Draco's ear.

Draco decided that it was easier to concentrate on the here and now. He obeyed the lustful voice and began to pump his erection in time with Severus's thrust.

"Let go, Draco. Don't think. Just feel, feel how much I want you." Severus punctuated each word with a sharp thrust.

"Oh Merlin…so close…talk to me…please…" 

Severus understood and he wanted the connection just as much as his lover. "I'm close too, but I want you to come first…want to see your face…your reaction to me…to us…to our lovemaking."

And the word trigged something inside Draco. _Love_. Something so foreign for a Malfoy, yet something he craved so much. He came over his hand and their stomachs, the word 'love' on his lips. He kept his hold on his lover until he felt Severus reach his orgasm as well.

Severus tried to roll off. 

"Stay," Draco said, tired but sated.

Severus kissed Draco's forehead. "It wouldn't be comfortable to sleep this way." 

"Yes, I'm sure you're used to your bed." Draco tried not to sound too disappointed.

"I was merely pointing out that sleeping side to side would be more comfortable unless you want me to go," Severus said calmly.

"No!" Draco chuckled at his own alacrity. "No, I'd like for you to stay."

"Good." Severus rolled off and pulled Draco closer until the blond was resting on his shoulder. "Because Augustus gets up at 6:00 am sharp."

Draco groaned. "That's…oh Merlin, I shall have to get used to it."

"If you want us here, I guess you shall." Severus smiled when Draco nodded. "Sleep now. We'll talk more tomorrow." Severus was well aware that there was much to talk. Their relationship had changed once more, but he would deal with the consequences with a clear head.

Draco sighed contentedly. He had a son and a lover, with time maybe Severus would become even more. Life was suddenly looking better.


End file.
